1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to network systems and, in particular, to systems and methods for reconfiguring devices, such as printers, for example, that are communicatively coupled to networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network systems incorporate various devices, e.g., printers and workstations, among others, that are communicatively coupled to each other. So provided, information may be accessed, distributed, and/or manipulated among and by the various devices of the network. Typically, such a network includes a network operating system, which permits intercommunication between the various network devices.
As is known, when a network device, e.g., a printer, or other device that is able to communicate with a network, is communicatively interconnected to a network, the printer may not be accessed or utilized by other devices of the network until the printer is “registered” with the network. For instance, the printer may transmit a “request” for registration that is intended to be received by an appropriate server. Typically, registration of the printer is facilitated by a system administrator who may access the server, i.e., the server in receipt of the request for registration, and who then may manually register the printer based upon information contained in the request. Once so registered, the various clients of the network may utilize the newly registered printer.
Typically, registration of a printer by a network involves configuring a printer network card of the printer with particular information or properties so that the printer may be properly recognized by the network. Unfortunately, properties of a printer network card may be changed and/or corrupted, such as by being inadvertently changed by an operator, power irregularity, etc., thereby potentially rendering the printer unable to properly communicate with the network. Similarly, other network devices may possess many of the characteristics described hereinbefore in relation to printers, i.e., incorporating network cards and their associated vulnerabilities to being changed and/or corrupted.
Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods which address these and other shortcomings of the prior art.